monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kestral Malefica's diary
This is Kestral Malefica's diary, and is the last one in her school-experiences diary series. The other diaries in the series are her scare-ementary and middle-school one. > Read? You want to read my diary? Well, no way mofo. > Write entries September 1st Well well diary, it's been awhile since I bother to write in you, but after finally finding you and burning all the embarrassing and silly entries I've wrote from my scare-ementary and middle-school years, I have decided to start over and write something again; this time, from my experiences in high-school. So today I was on Instascream, scrolling through pictures and there it was.. a spookfie photo of Morgie and a bunch of god-knows-how-many delicious seaweed chocolates. Morgie is a friend of mine that I met on the internet (along with a few other fabulous ghouls), and then we finally officially met at the Monster High orientation, where I accidently called her a halibut and then all hell broke loose where we started some sort of meme-y thingy. We started getting close, so yeah. After I saw that spookfie, I whipped up a location spell to locate her current location, and then went a threw out a teleportian spell. After getting dizzy and landing on my butt, I arrived in a kelp and seaweed garden, which I guess looked cool? After looking around, I FINALLY found her door, and went up the steps. I rung the bell, and then knocked on the door, and out came a Morgibut. She questioned my sudden appearence at her door, but I just smiled sweetly, and came in uninvited. She just rolled her eyes as usual, and asked if I was here for the chocolates. I shrugged and smiled smugly, and disappeared into her room, looking for the chocolates :P After rummaging through her stuff, I finally found the chocolates! I made sure to cast a poison-less spell on them, and enjoyed the chocolates. She came up afterwards and started to interrogate me. I gave her some excuse. After an awkward silence, she was gonna tell me about halibuts until I asked if she had any faygo. She questioned my question and we went to the market to buy some faygo. We bought at least 10-13 bottles of them. I think I got Morgie addicted. I regret nothing :P (MORE WILL BE ADDED) September 6th Erm, hey diary. I apologize for the act of neglecting to write in you for.. What, 5 days? It's just that school is getting in the way, I have art requests to do on dA, and I've been hanging with my friends too much.. But hey, I'm back now, and I'm writing in you! So today at school I bumped into my childhood enemy/friend/rival/crush-sorta, Ethyn Capall. He grew up a lot, but he was as scrawny as ever, and his hair grew even longer. At first he didn't recognise me, but after shooting him a remark about his hair, his eyes widened and he literally shouted my name out loud in public, in the halls, too! Ugh, that equine dork is still the same as ever. Since I found him around the school, perhaps I'll be able to find some of my old friends around, like Aiden or his cousin! Heh, just the thought of it makes me so giddy 8DDDDDDDD Oops, sorry. It's just that I haven't seen that adorkable elf in years, and yet I still remember him and his friends. TBA Category:Diary Category:Piplupgirl123's Stories and Writing pieces